


Someone else, somewhere, someday

by ninolue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninolue/pseuds/ninolue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa saw the wind blowing in Lily's hair,<br/>she suddenly fell in love and thought it wasn't fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone else, somewhere, someday

They met at the sunset, near the pond.  
It looked like eternity, but it was just a second.  
Narcissa turned and saw Lily's face,  
she remembered those lips for the rest of her days.  
Narcissa saw the wind, blowing in Lily's hair,  
she suddenly fell in love and thought it wasn't fair.  
Because Lily will love someone else, somewhere, someday.  
So Narcissa closed her eyes and ran away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) this is a little thing I wrote quite a long time ago, I hope someone likes it! :)


End file.
